


Love, Writing, and Other Abstract Concepts

by Dressed_up_in_gold



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, College AU, Dating, M/M, Porn, cam performer, consensual voyeurism, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_up_in_gold/pseuds/Dressed_up_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is a freshman in college and happens to stumble upon a ethereal cam-model who also happens to attend his college.</p><p>- CURRENTLY THIS SERIES IS ON HOLD AND MAY NOT BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE :( -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THIS IS DONE THIS TOOK ME WAY TO LONG  
> so this is going to be a series, the plot is mostly fleshed out and I'm pretty hype about it so hopefully my mind will cooperate and I can bust out the next few chapters
> 
> -anyway now to these wannabe adults trying to figure out life-

Kaneki felt a certain happiness in his chest rise when the hands on the clock finally reached 2:45 signaling that class was over and that his school day had come to an end. Tucking his language papers into his folder he quickly packed up, eager to go home and sleep, after all it was his first day of school and sleeping schedule was nowhere near healthy. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he headed towards the exit, giving his professor a curt “have a nice day” before slipping into the hallways. Luckily Waseda university wasn't exactly huge and Kaneki had easily memorized all his classes and where each building sat on the well manicured grounds. A low chatter filled the halls as friends gathered, excitedly talking about their day or laughing at a joke. Kaneki smiled when he spotted a familiar face, or well familiar hair at least. The blonde and brown mixture could only belong to his best friend who seemed to immediately spot him as well.

“Yo, Kaneki!” Hide grinned, waving one hand while holding a bag of chips in the other, his signature headphones laying around his neck.

Kaneki opened his mouth to reply but Hide was already on him, almost knocking him to the floor by the force of his hug, “Hey, Hide” he managed to get out before carefully prying the boy away.

“I almost didn't recognize you,” Hide admitted before munching on a handful of chips, “considering that” he gestured with his free hand to Kaneki’s hair.

“Yeah, Rize sure did a number on me huh?” Kaneki shook his head, running a hand through his now white locks. Somehow Rize had talked Kaneki into letting her try a new hair dye on him and forgot to mention exactly what color it would be. Kaneki was sure he could still smell the bleach from when she did it.

“That's what happens when you let her give you a makeover.” Hide nodded adamantly, “although I think I kinda like it.” He added giving Kaneki a wide grin.

“Thanks.” Kaneki shifted his weight slightly, his mind drifting to the thought of climbing into his soft bed. As much as he loved Hide, sleep was demanding attention and he didn't think he could ignore it for much longer, “hey, where are you going?”

“Ah I gotta go to another class, history.” Hide gave a slight huff, his cheeks puffing out, “actually I should probably get going.” A frown crossed his face for a second before he put back on his cheery expression, “we should hang out later.”

“As long as I’m free, maybe we can have coffee tomorrow?” Kaneki offered, happy to have plans, it seemed like forever since he really socialized with anyone.

“Totally!” Hide practically yelled while pulling the boy into another hug, this time Kaneki hugged him back before they broke apart, “okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yep.” Kaneki smiled softly as Hide walked away making it a few paces before sprinting, probably late for his class.

Kaneki went on autopilot as he finally left the school building. The beige walls looking bland against the blue sky. It was surprisingly nice outside, fall was slowly replacing the decimating heat and Kaneki could already see how all the leaves would look, scattered about the campus. Walking down the path towards the dorm buildings. Soon Kaneki found himself humming absentmindedly trying to plan the rest of his day. Kaneki considered himself lucky, he had gotten a dorm room by himself after requesting it. The board of directors told him that as long as they have the room that he would be able to live alone and by the grace of god Kaneki got a letter explaining that he would have a dorm to himself.

“The only reason you want a dorm alone is so you can horde all of your books.” Rize had teased him when he told her about his request.

“Well if I’m going to write someday I need to know all about other authors.” Kaneki told her, it was true though, he did have a ridiculous amount of books, practically any pocket change he had went to purchasing the latest book of poetry or novel.

The memory made Kaneki shake his head to himself, he still had such a long way to go and found himself often wondering if he would ever really make it to graduation come his senior year. Pushing away the thoughts that threatened to follow Kaneki focused on getting to his room. The dorm building was pretty large, although it was still separated by biological gender which irked everyone to no end when told about it. The buildings were identical, both gray with blue trimmings, a rather odd choice but Kaneki didn't care too much. Taking the front steps two at a time Kaneki found his student I.D. and pressed it to the scanner just by the door. As soon as the automated click sounded he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

The foyer was chilly and Kaneki hurried through the room and bypassed the elevator to take the stairs. Despite living on the top floor Kaneki never minded the stairs and decided to take them routinely. Bounding up to the fourth floor Kaneki made it to his hallway. Below him he could hear music playing, and he grimaced, it wasn't too annoying but he knew that if it continued to play it would be. Kaneki slipped his backpack off to grab his key out of the zipped pocket, also glad that his room was closest to the stairwell, and unlocked his door before slipping inside. After the door closed Kaneki started his well ingrained routine. His backpack was tossed towards the far wall, landing close to his desk. He stripped off his jacket and aimed it at his closet figuring he would hang it up later.

His room wasn't exactly small, it had a full bathroom and enough room to fit two beds plus two desks. So considering that only Kaneki was living her actually made the dorm more roomy. Continuing to strip down Kaneki made his way to the shower. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he set it on the bathroom counter before stripping off his pants and expertly pulling his shirt over his head and turning on the hot water in one swift movement. After checking that the water wasn't going to scald him Kaneki stepped out of his boxers and climbed into the small shower letting out a pleased noise as the hot water hit his muscles. By the time Kaneki emerged his skin was a light red courtesy of the hot water. One hand turned off the water while the other grabbed the towel he had set out earlier. He ran the towel over his hair, lazily drying it until it was only damp.

As he wrapped the towel around his waist he reached for his phone looking to see if he had any messages. An eyebrow raised when he saw that Touka had tried to call him. Deciding he better call back he thumbed her contact name and let the phone dial her number. The phone rang three times before Touka answered, “Hey!” she greeted him.

“Yo, sorry I didn’t answer I was in the shower.” Kaneki immediately apologized while rifling through his drawers the towel still wrapped around his waist.

“It’s all good,” She answered, knowing that even now Kaneki had a habit of wanting to make sure everything was fine, “so are you busy right now?”

Kaneki didn't reply for a moment, mostly because he was trying to put on a pair of boxers while talking on the phone, “define busy?” He asked after finally succeeding in getting the pair on.

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me tonight?” Touka almost sounded bored as she asked, signaling that she probably didn't even want to go, but that wasn't going to stop Kaneki from teasing her about it.

“Touka Kirishima? Going to a party on a school night? Is someone holding you at gunpoint, are you okay?” Kaneki asked playfully. Usually Touka only focused on her studies, after all she wanted to be a teacher and usually stayed away from parties.

“Hey! I’m only going because of my brother, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.” She admitted.

“Fair enough.” Kaneki paused again this time slipping on a shirt, he wondered what Ayato was even doing at a college party considering he was a senior in high school but decided to save that question for later, “but I’ll have to pass, I fear I might pass out if I don’t get rest soon.”

“Hmm okay,” Touka sounded a little dejected but understanding nonetheless, “Hey, you should come and see me at the coffee shop tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” Kaneki said before they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Silence took over for a few moments as Kaneki moved to climb into bed, pausing for a moment to go back and flick off the lights, he relished in the softness of the sheets as he curled into the bed. He set his phone next to his pillow when a sudden thought came to the forefront of Kaneki’s mind and along with it the feeling of his boxers tightening. Kaneki cursed under his breath, wanting to somehow yell at his own body for picking the worst time to get a sudden need for release. Perhaps he couldn’t really blame his body, after all he probably hadn't masturbated for around a week, preparing for school had kept him busy and now his neglect of his needs was coming back to haunt him. “Dammit.” The white haired boy muttered, a grimace on his face, annoyed because he knew he would never get to sleep with his current hard on and surge of hormones. His hand automatically reached for his phone knowing the usual routine. Kaneki shimmied out of his pants tossing the garment to the floor of the room. He bit at his lip as his left hand palmed over his cock, the boxers soon to be too tight to keep on.

Opening the web browser on his phone Kaneki went to a new incognito tab, typing in a random porn site that he knew of, almost laughing when he realized Hide was the reason he knew so many of them. While the site loaded Kaneki worked his boxers down finally freeing his cock, the cool air feeling even colder against the heated skin. Black nailed fingers wrapped around the thick length giving a slow stroke from the base of dark pubes to the slightly reddened tip. Kaneki’s eyes shut for a moment as he felt his arousal spike. Focusing back on his phone screen Kaneki scanned through the videos. He had never really had a preference, usually just finding something that would get the job done. However his cheeks still reddened slightly at the thumbnails to all the videos. Today however, he seemed to be having trouble finding something he liked. Every video seemed to be the same, a video of a blow job here, lesbian here, anal here.

Kaneki huffed and continued scrolling down the site, he paused however when an side ad caught his eye. The brighter colors stood out from the regular color scheme and he found himself looking closer. The image was different from most porn ads which focused on the money shot, this photo was from the chest up of a very attractive person. Blue hair was swept neatly to the side, a few wisps daring to stray out of place. Thick lashes framed deep red eyes which seemed to shine. A light blush fell on rounded cheeks and full lips were pulled into a charming grin. Kaneki raised an eyebrow when he saw the text below the picture:

_‘Watch Claire de Lune, live now!’_

Kaneki tilted his head, ‘clair de lune? Isn’t that moonlight in french’

His thumb hovered over the photo for a moment before clicking the link, inhaling sharply as his screen loaded up. Moonlight’s image filled the screen and Kaneki felt his heart skip a beat when he found he looked just as beautiful as he did in the picture. Currently, a certainly expensive, purple corset was wrapped around his torso, black lacy designs overlaying the fabric. Moonlight was smiling into the camera, ruby eyes now glazed over with arousal. He sat on his knees on what appeared to be the most extravagant bed in the history of man. Light purple blankets and pillows setting up against the headboard. Kaneki let out a low groan as he took in the scene completely his eyes now glued to the screen of his phone. He slowly inhaled as he watched Moonlight’s every movement, how his eyes fluttered shut, when he let out a small hum, how a pale hand, his nails painted light red, slowly dragged down his corset to wrap around his exposed cock, the tip now flushed as he stroked himself.

Moonlight moaned, a soft melodic sound, “I’ve been waiting for you.” He breathed out, voice strained with lust. Even though Kaneki knew it was part of the show he felt his heart race at the performer's voice, heat pooling in his gut. He found himself copying Moonlights movements, stroking his cock at the same pace.

Moonlight shot the camera a sin filled smirk before shifting his weight resting his back against the headboard and moving his legs, bending his knees to keep his cock and now hole in view of the camera. There was a break in the action when Moonlight reached off screen for a moment and Kaneki slowed his strokes wanting to see the whole show instead of just finishing like he had originally planned to do. When Moonlight’s hands returned they were holding two items, a bottle of what appeared to be lube and a decent sized dildo which Kaneki quickly noticed was floral patterned.

‘Huh, cute.’ Kaneki thought finding it oddly adorable.

Moonlight opened the lube, wasting no time and coating his fingers before settling back into his position and reaching between his legs. Kaneki watched intently as Moonlight slid one finger into himself, his head tilting back as he gave into pleasure. Moaning louder as another finger was added Moonlight curled his toes into the sheets bliss curling in his gut and climbing along his spine. By the time a third finger was added Moonlight was panting and Kaneki was sure he almost broke his phone with how hard he was holding the device.

A sweet whine found its way from Moonlights throat when he removed his fingers. Kaneki bit on his lip at the sight of his now stretched hole clenching at the lose of Moonlight’s fingers, wanting nothing more than to pin the man down and fuck him until his throat was sore from screaming his name. Finally Moonlight grabbed the dildo and lined up the tip with his hole, his back arched as he slowly inserted the dildo filling himself to the brim, not stopping until the base was pressed up against him.

“Fuck…” Kaneki groaned out loud. Heat surged to his cock and he had to squeeze on the base to keep himself from coming right then.

“Mon dieu, you feel so good.” Moonlight moaned, his head tilting back enticingly once again as his eyes rolled back. Kaneki could almost taste the creamy skin as he imagined biting into the flesh. The man on screen started fucking himself at a rough pace, obviously getting desperate and his need overriding the sensual approach. Kaneki's hand started up again, his jaw clenching as he imagined he was fucking Moonlight letting unbridled lust cloud his mind.

“Ah, -ngg you’re gonna make me come!” Moonlight shuddered, jaw going slack with pleasure, “fuck, oh god, I’m coming.” With that Moonlight shuddered, muscles contracting as his cock released stick streams along his torso.

Kaneki moaned as he was pushed over the edge spilling into his hand as pleasure made his legs feel numb and spots appear in his vision. His hand continued jerking his emptying cock as he let the pleasure run its course.

Moonlight whimpered quietly slowing his movements, the afterglow was already setting in and Kaneki swore he could see his skin glowing on the screen. He soaked in as much as he could before the screen went black, ending his contact with the performer. Just as he went to turn off his phone one last message popped up:

_‘Next show in 5 days’_

Kaneki frowned at his phone, ‘it was gonna be a long five days’

 

*

 

The air was full of chatter, Kaneki entered his creative writing class feeling slightly rejuvenated considering last night's activities had him sleeping soundly. Today was practically a second first day, his schedule was set up so that he would have different classes every other day. He had a whole new set of classes to try out today and was hoping he would find a few more friends to hang out with. Kaneki spotted the professor immediately, she was an older woman with a short bob and was standing at her podium although she seemed to be in no rush to start class. At least eighty kids ranging from freshman to seniors were slowly finding their places. The desks sat on an incline and Kaneki raised his chin to scan the class for anyone he knew. Gripping his backpack strap he walked towards the stairs of the incline, searching for a desk.

“Oh, Kaneki!” A sharp voice called out, easily sounding over the noise of the crowd. Kaneki caught a flash of purple hair and headed towards what was undeniably Rize’s voice. She was a junior, they had met at a local bookstore almost a year ago. Moving passed a group of students Kaneki entered the row of desks Rize was sitting in. She had taken the end seat, her red rimmed glasses framing her face as she smiled up at him, a few strands of purple hair fell from her signature braid and Kaneki smiled. Dropping into the seat next to her Kaneki dropped his bag to the ground and stretched his arms above his head. His eyes closed for a moment as he relaxed.

“Ah, I see your hair is still white.” Rize commented a sweet smile on her lips.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna keep it.” Kaneki answered without opening his eyes deciding to gather the creative energy needed for this class.

“Hey! Shuu, over here!” Rize yelled, her perfectly manicured hand raising into the air to flag the other junior over. Kaneki kept his eyes closed, not particularly interested in who Rize was talking to. After all she was rather popular despite her slightly rude tendencies. He figured it was of no importance who she was talking to.

“Kaneki, be courteous I want you to meet someone!” Rize other hand slapped Kaneki’s chest playfully.

Opening his eyes Kaneki felt like someone had punched him. The student standing in front of him was beautiful, definitely a model, pressed slacks along with a button up shirt framed him well. However it was the perfectly styled blue hair, deep red eyes and a winning smile that made him freeze.

“Kaneki Ken meet Tsukiyama Shuu!” Rize grinned widely as she watched the boys, her head turning from one to the other.

“Bonjour monsieur.” Shuu held out a hand, each nail perfectly painted a light shade of red.

Kaneki couldn't believe it, standing in front of him was Claire de Lune.


	2. Too many plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki suffers as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Rises from the grave four eons later to finally update this
> 
> Hi, I apologize soooo much because I never meant to wait this long between updates but a lot of shit got me off track I promise I am still planning on writing a lot more for this. Also this is short compared to the first chapter but I wanted to get something out to help hold you guys over.

Kaneki was dead. No, actually he wasn’t dead, he was ascending to some new plane of flustered that was previously unrecorded. It felt like his throat was full of cotton as his mind tried to process the person standing in front of him. The sound of blood roaring in his ears drowned out the rest of the room for a few painful seconds. For the very first time in a long time Kaneki felt the tell tale sign of blush rushing to his cheeks. It wasn’t until Rize lightly elbowed her that he was snapped from his petrified, blush stricken state. 

“I- ummm hello,” Kaneki extended his hand to finally meet Shuu’s and he tried not to focus on how soft the others hands felt. The handshake was quick and firm, something almost professional like, but Kaneki could feel heat creeping up onto his neck. Surely by now the tips of his ears were red. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull his body into his hoodie and never return.

The worst part was Shuu was completely unaware that Kaneki had watched him. He was unaffected, his breathing was smooth and no blush tormented his flawless face. Pink lips turned upwards in a smile as he released Kaneki’s hand. He had to admit, the student in front of him was cute, in a certain unconventional way. White hair fell almost messily and a hoodie and old pair of jeans weren't exactly Shuu’s style but he appreciated how it looked on Kaneki. 

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” Shuu’s eyes flickered to the empty chair next to the boy. 

“Uh no, it’s fine.”  Now it felt like sand was filling his throat, every word having to fight to get out. Kaneki shifted in his seat becoming increasingly aware of his boxers getting tighter. Black nails now drummed on the table restlessly. 

“Alright class we need to get started,” The professor stood in front of the class, hands clasp together as she watched everyone settle down.

Shuu quickly slid into the seat next to Kaneki and the white haired boy inhaled slowly, how could Shuu smell so sweet? It was like he was surrounded by roses. Shuu gave a small smile to Kaneki and pretended not to notice the blush that was on Kaneki’s face. Although it wasn’t an odd occurrence, while it sounded conceited Shuu was well aware that his looks could make people flustered. Shifting forward in his seat a little Shuu spoke to Rize, “and how is my favorite mademoiselle doing?”

Kaneki couldn’t help but smile at the hint of sarcasm in Shuu’s voice.

“Great as usual,” Rize gave an exaggerated smile. She settled into her seat a little more fidgeting with her dress as the teacher started talking.

Kaneki shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried not to stare at the man beside him as the teacher started her lesson. It certainly didn’t help when Shuu stretched, lacing his fingers together and reaching over his head accidentally letting out a small noise that sounded way too similar to the ones Kaneki had heard last night. Now the room felt a hundred degrees hotter, it seemed like the more he tried to ignore Shuu the more things caught his attention. Like how his mouth quirked up whenever he knew the answer to a question, or how he kept his legs crossed neatly. Kaneki didn’t even realize how he was biting his lip until the taste of blood spilled onto his tongue. He was struggling to even get the notes down as he continued to suffer from the invisible hands of lust.

The time seemed to fly and Kaneki decided he was stuck in some sort of hormone crazed limbo where his mind refused to work for even a moment.  When Mrs. Maki released them to leave Kaneki grimaced at his practically empty notebook and groaned internally, he would just have to get the notes from Rize later.

“Hey Kaneki, text me later.” Rize told him while placing her notebooks back into her bag swiftly.

Kaneki nodded as he followed the pattern and placed his supplies into his bag before standing and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“Where are you going next?” Rize tilted her head, twirling a strand of hair out of habit.

“Chemistry.” Kaneki replied giving an disinterested smile.

“Oh well then maybe we can walk together,” Shuu suddenly cut in, “I have AP biology next so we’re heading to the same building,”

Rize’s smile told Kaneki that she already knew this information, she had set him up.

“I- uh, yeah, that would be fine” Heat raced to Kaneki’s cheeks again and he prayed it wasn't too noticeable. 

If Shuu noticed he didn’t mention it, instead he finished zipping up his backpack and put it on before motioning for Kaneki to lead, “After you monsieur,”

Rize had already started ahead of them, joining the last few students leaving the classroom. Following along Kaneki headed to the door with Shuu close behind. There wasn’t much to say between them as they found their way to the double doors leading outside. The cooling breeze gave Kaneki some relief and he fell into a relaxed pace. Shuu was quick to fall into the same step beside him as they walked. Kaneki realized, amusedly, that Shuu had to watch his speed or his long legs would have him miles ahead.

Kaneki wanted to speak but he wasn’t sure how to begin, _‘hey funny story, I totally saw your show last night’_ or _‘so I was watching porn_ _last night and-’_

Deciding to go a much less awkward route, Kaneki spoke, “So you’re also a junior?” 

“Yes, and am I correct to assume you’re a freshman?” Shuu’s hands played with the strap of his messenger bag as he talked.

“Yeah, I guess Rize hasn’t mentioned me much.” Kaneki hide his frown, unfortunately he was rather used to having to introduce himself when others forgot him.

“Non, on the contrary, she seems to adore you, she always tells me about how much you love reading.” Shuu’s eyes seemed to brighten when they met Kaneki’s, “actually she was telling me how we have an interest in similar books.”

“Oh,” Kaneki was a bit taken back, “She never mentioned you.” It came out a lot harsher than he had intended and he tried to backtrack, “I mean...not like in a bad way- it’s just that she never-”

“Don’t worry mon ami, I’m not offended,” Shuu waved a hand dramatically in the air, “While me and Rize often chat and socialize we have our differences, it’s nothing to be worried about.”

Kaneki was a bite dumbfounded, how Shuu seemed to be able to handle himself with such grace, “Oh….”

A deep laugh rose from Shuu at Kaneki’s sweet attempt to save his feelings, “Ah, it’s seems we’ve reached our destination.”  Kaneki hadn’t even realized how far they had walked. They both stopped in front of the science department section of buildings. Entering into the building they stopped near the entrance.

“Well this is goodbye, perhaps after we can meet up again, there’s a great coffee shop down the street after class we should go there” Shuu gave him a glamorous smile that said the suggestion was more of a statement. He turned on his heels and started off towards the opposite side of the building Kaneki was going to.

“Well you see I actually have-” Before Kaneki could explain Shuu was out of earshot, heading down the hallway towards his class, “plans……” he finished despite it being pointless. 

Sighing to himself he found his way to his chemistry class, after asking a few helpful students, and once he entered he had decided that he would just figure out something so he could visit Shuu and Hide. He almost chided himself for even considering ditching his long time best friend for the sake of hanging out with someone who was basically a stranger.

Referring to Shuu as a stranger brought Kaneki back to the fact that he had seen Shuu naked, could he really refer to him as a stranger? Mentally perhaps, he still didn’t really know anything about him. Kaneki shook his head, this was a problem for after class. Looking for an empty seat, Kaneki decided to worry about his plans later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on getting on a consistent upload schedule if everything goes well, since I'm on summer break I'll try to at least get a new chapter out every week ♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> *takes shot of holy water*
> 
> R.I.P Kaneki 2k16
> 
> so does Rize know? maybe, or perhaps somehow Shuu has managed to stay on the down low until Kaneki found him out. Stay tuned my lovelies
> 
> Self Promo: Hit me up on my tumblr @sugar-coated-rose we can talk about sin 24/7


End file.
